


One-shots Courferre

by Giinny



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Courf being Courf, Courfeyrac being Courfeyrac, Courfeyrac no tiene filtro al hablar, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Humor, M/M, Modern Era, One Shot, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giinny/pseuds/Giinny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de one-shots Courferre en español sin relación alguna entre ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tirolina y afloja.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I want to try this thing I read in a book.”

Todo había empezado con una simple frase: “ _Quiero probar una cosa que he leído en un libro_ ”. Cualquiera con algo de sentido común se habría negado al ver la sonrisa traviesa de Courfeyrac, pero Combeferre tenía esa estúpida manía de dejarse llevar cuando de aquel chico se trataba, y aunque se repitiese mil y una veces que tenía que hacer caso a esa alarma que pitaba con intensidad junto a las luces rojas de neón que le advertían de que aquello era peligroso, nunca hacía caso.

 

Y por todo ello, por sucumbir a esa sonrisa, se encontraba poniéndose aquel estúpido arnés y maldiciendo la poca cabeza que tenía su amigo. Y la suya, que definitivamente era aún menor si estaba allí, colocándose un casco y mirando todas las tirolinas y árboles con cara de pánico. ¿En qué momento habría organizado Courfeyrac todo aquello y de qué libro había sacado semejante idea? En que volviesen a casa pensaba quemarlo. O al menos guardarlo en la caja de “cosas inútiles que podemos usar en una futura barricada” que tenía Enjolras en la sala del Musain.

 

Pero todo pensamiento maligno se le olvidó cuando Courfeyrac agarró su mano y tiró de él, guiándolo hacia el primer tramo del recorrido. Y no es que él quisiese mirar lo bien que le sentaban aquellos vaqueros, de verdad, simplemente estaba agachando la cabeza y siguiéndole cual perrito. Pero vaya que aquella visión merecía los siguientes momentos de sufrimiento. Aunque empezaba a dudar que ver al moreno escalar fuese una tortura. ¿Para eso servían las horas de gimnasio? Con algo de disimulo se llevó la mano a su abdomen, que si bien no era fofo, estaba seguro que tenía mucho que envidiar del que le estaba robando algún que otro suspiro con sólo imaginarlo.

 

- _Combeferre_ -el aludido arqueó una ceja desde el suelo-, _¿eres consciente de que no puedes tirarte por una tirolina si no subes hasta donde está la tirolina?_

 

- _Esperaba que no llegaras nunca a esa conclusión._ –Con una pequeña sonrisa y negando ligeramente con la cabeza, se resignó al que era su destino: morir cuando su arnés se aflojase y cayese al vacío. Porque a lo mejor era tarde para decirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo-. _¿He mencionado alguna vez que tengo un poco de vértigo? Porque tengo un poco de vértigo, Courf._

Aquello pilló por sorpresa al chico, que se acercó lo que el pequeño espacio a modo de suelo alrededor del árbol le permitía.

 

- _A veces dudo que seas el inteligente del grupo. ¿Qué persona con vértigo vendría a un lugar como este? ¿Quieres que volvamos?_

 

- _No, no, ya he subido y ahora no bajo a no ser que sea por esa tirolina. Aunque estoy seguro de que me dará un ataque al corazón mientras tanto, pero quiero hacerlo. La vida es arriesgarse, ¿no?_

 

Eso arrancó unas cortas risas de Courfeyrac, que, tras mirar dónde acababa la tirolina, miró a Combeferre.

 

- _Está bien, tú lo has querido._ –Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás- _Si quieres volver a verme, tendrás que arriesgarte a morir aquí._

 

Y con esa última frase, lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron los alegres gritos de Courfeyrac, disfrutando de la velocidad que aquella experiencia le permitía. Chocó contra la colchoneta de freno, subió a la nueva plataforma y agitó el brazo como señal a su amigo de que ya podía tirarse. Le observó dudar casi un minuto, pero cuando le vio lanzarse al abismo supo que lo hacía con seguridad. Y a lo mejor era la adrenalina o que el viento había despeinado a Combeferre, pero cuando le ayudó a subir a la plataforma no pudo evitar arriesgarse él también y juntó con delicadeza sus labios antes de encontrarse acorralado contra el árbol. Tal vez no era tan mala idea ignorar las señales de peligro de las ideas de Courfeyrac…


	2. Entre tus piernas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You’re a store clerk and oh shit I just spotted my ex please let me hide behind your desk-thing”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, me apetecía escribir otro one-shot y ha surgido esto.  
> No está beteado y sinceramente creo que es bastante malo. Volved al primero, por lo que más queráis. Obviemos que esto existe.

Si le preguntaran a Courfeyrac cuál es su mes favorito probablemente le daría un ataque por no poder decidirse. Porque claro, en Enero estaba lo de empezar un año y proponerse nuevas metas en la vida. En Febrero, por supuesto, llegabas a la conclusión de que, como cada año, tus propósitos se iban a quedar en esa maravillosa lista. Oh, y también era San Valentín, una de las fiestas que más disfrutaba Courfeyrac. Marzo y Abril eran meses de relax junto a la familia por ser Pascuas, y eso le encantaba. Mayo era sin duda un mes estresante por los exámenes, pero también era cuando empezaba a hacer Sol y no había cosa que más le alegrase que un día soleado. Y vaya, es que Junio, Julio y Agosto eran como un pack en el que siempre pasaban muchas cosas. Y Septiembre, con el cumpleaños de su madre y su abuela era genial. Luego llegaba Octubre y sus cada vez más estrafalarios disfraces para Halloween. En Noviembre celebran el cumpleaños de su padre y por último, llega Diciembre con las Navidades. Así que, en conclusión, pedirle a Courfeyrac que elija un mes como favorito es peor que una tortura china. 

Sin embargo, ahora mismo, se atrevería a decir que Mayo es su mes favorito. Aunque todavía sea Abril. Concretamente, 30 de Abril, y al día siguiente empieza Mayo. Eso significa que irá con Enjolras a la manifestación por el día del trabajo y que todas las tiendas estarán cerradas. Así que, al igual que la otra mitad de la ciudad de París, ha tenido que correr a ir a comprar a última hora al supermercado más cercano. Y con supermercado más cercano no se refiere ni de lejos al que hay justo enfrente de su casa porque el pobre chico se ha pasado todo el día fuera de esta. A primera hora de la mañana se ha plantado junto al resto de sus amigos en el Café Musain para ultimar detalles sobre la protesta del próxima día. Por supuesto, Enjolras ha insistido en que debían repartir panfletos en la calle para concienciar a la gente. Y eso le ha llevado a pasarse más de cinco horas paseándose por todo París en busca de gente distinta a la que acosar con sus llamativos folletos. De hecho, no ha sido hasta que ha escuchado a alguien decir algo sobre comida congelada que se ha percatado de que ni siquiera tiene ramen en casa. Así que, ignorando la voz de su amigo rubio en su cabeza sobre como debería repartir todas y cada una de las octavillas, ha ido corriendo al súper más cercano.

Y ahí está ahora, intentando decidir qué pizza le apetece más para esa noche. O si sería mejor coger ramen. O tal vez espaguetis. O puede que se decante por algo de arroz. Y a lo mejor decidirse sería mucho más sencillo si pudiera ver las estanterías. Pero por supuesto, tuvo que heredar la altura de su madre. Con un bufido se levanta sobre las puntas de sus pies, intentando ver qué sabores de ramen tienen en ese sitio. Y la verdad es que casi se cae porque en vez de fideos orientales tiene la mala suerte de ver a su último novio. Que, lógicamente, ya no lo es. La mano que le agarra lo confirma. “Mierda, mierda, mierda” es lo único que puede pensar en esos momentos Courfeyrac. En cualquier otro momento, con cualquier otra persona, la mera posibilidad de encontrarse de frente con alguna de sus ex parejas le resultaría simplemente curiosa y se limitaría a algún saludo cordial. Puede que incluso con alguno llegara a entablar una pequeña conversación para ponerse al día. Pero precisamente con ese chico que estaba en la sección de pizzas… oh, encima tenía que ser ahí. Volvió a bufar. Incluso puede que soltase un gruñido que asustase a una anciana que pasaba por allí cerca. Pero le daba igual. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes. No quería verle. Así que agarró con algo de furia un kilo de pasta sin fijarse realmente qué cogía y se dirigió corriendo hacia la caja. No quería verle la cara ni a él ni a esa chica que no tenía la culpa de nada pero a la vez era la responsable de todo el drama. 

Cuando por fin esquivó a más de diez personas y consiguió llegar a la caja echó una pequeña mirada hacia atrás, comprobando que el dichoso Gabriel no estuviese cerca. Pero como el destino es muy caprichoso, se estaba acercando. De momento parecía no haberle visto… Aunque claro, era cuestión de tiempo. Daba igual que saliera a la calle porque seguro que le veía antes de eso y se acercaba a saludar. Porque al parecer había gente que no entendía que no con todas tus parejas puedes acabar en términos amistosos. Y bueno, siempre se ha dicho que Courfeyrac es un hombre de impulsos. Por eso no es de extrañar que cuando el chico de la caja empezó a atenderle le empezase a hablar como si le conociese de toda la vida.

-¡Hola! –bajó la mirada a la plaquita en la que todos los empleados llevaban su nombre- Combeferre… ¡Oh! ¡Combeferre! Verás… -se acecó en tono confidencial, ante lo que el chico le miró con una ceja alzada- tengo un pequeño problema. Mi exnovio está en la tienda, es así como que guapo y lleva una camisa de cuadros roja. La cosa es… no puede verme.

Combeferre alzó más aún la ceja, sin abrir en ningún momento la boca.

-Me estaba preguntando si… ¿me dejarías esconderme ahí abajo? –y entonces Courfeyrac señaló el hueco que había entre el asiento y el chico. Era diminuto, pero estaba seguro que entraría. Al menos durante un rato.

-Estás loco. Apenas entran un par de bolsas de la compra ahí, ni siquiera un chico tan bajito como tú podría caber.

-¿Me estás retando? Porque acepto cualquier reto y ahora mismo necesito esconderme de ese idiota.

Encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a ambos lados, Combeferre instó a aquel comprador tan extraño a que se escondiese de una vez mientras murmura para sí mismo que aquello era la cosa más ridícula que había aceptado hacer. Y había una larga lista, de eso podía estar segura mucha gente.

Una anciana negó con la cabeza, comentando que la juventud de hoy en día cada vez era más maleducada, pero Courfeyrac se limitó a aguantarse la risa e intentar buscar una postura relativamente cómoda. Que acabase de rodillas y muy cerca de la entrepierna del dependiente fue pura casualidad, de verdad. Aunque no le importaría que no lo fuera. Justo iba a comentar algo totalmente inapropiado cuando escuchó la voz de su ex y se acomodó de forma sigilosa, intentando no ser visto. Esperó con los ojos cerrados un par de minutos y cuando los abrió, Combeferre le miraba desde su asiento.

-Ya se ha ido, puedes salir. 

Courfeyrac no obvió el hecho de que el pobre chico estaba algo rojo y quiso remarcar el hecho en voz alta.

-No acostumbro a tener chicos entre mis piernas en horario de trabajo, ¿sabes?

-Eso es porque no sales conmigo.

-Tampoco salgo con gente que no paga su compra.

-Oh, mierda. Mierda, lo siento. –Courfeyrac se levantó lo más rápido que pudo. No se dio en la cabeza de milagro- Lo siento muchísimo, no me había dado cuenta. ¿Cuánto era?

Cuando por fin hubo pagado, se mordió el labio, pensando si sería buena idea pedirle el número a Combeferre después de haberle conocido así. Al final, salió con las manos vacías excepto por su paquete de macarrones. Pero entonces, justo cuando estaba girando para ir por otra calle de forma más directa a su casa, se dio cuenta de que tampoco tenía ninguna salsa para la pasta. Y Dios lo librase de tener que volver a hacer como en primero de carrera y comer macarrones sin tomate. Sin embargo, Courfeyrac había entrado con el tiempo justo en la tienda, por no decir que casi no le dejan entrar. Así que al volver se la encontró cerrada. O más bien, con el mismo Combeferre bajando la persiana y poniendo el candado. Y que Dios le diese fuerzas, porque ya no llevaba el uniforme y estaba el doble, NO, el triple de guapo con esos pitillos y esa camisa blanca tan bien puesta.

-Si quieres esconderte de alguien más, hemos cerrado, lo siento.

-No, la verdad es que… -Courfeyrac se rascó la nuca. Normalmente estas cosas se le daban bien.- Es solo que he pensado que querría repetir lo de estar entre tus piernas, ¿sabes? -O soltaba una frase como aquella y se le quedaban mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. El chico parpadeó un par de veces y se masajeó el puente de la nariz, subiendo después las gafas, que se le habían movido de sitio.

-Normalmente primero ceno.

Courfeyrac alzó el paquete de macarrones con una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes tomate en casa?

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien se está preguntando de qué libro saca la idea Courf, no lo sé, pero probablemente se topó con una portada llamativa en la zona de turismo y las tirolinas le parecieron buena idea y... ¡ta-dá!


End file.
